There is an ongoing demand for faster communication, lower power consumption and reduced device sizes in electronics. This leads to conflicting demands with respect to robustness and costs.
Electrical components may dissipate significant amounts of energy which should be removed. Appropriate heat management with electronic or opto-electronic components has a direct effect to their reliability and performance. Electronic and opto-electronic components typically have strict temperature requirements for optimal operation. Overheating of an electronic or opto-electronic component within an (opto) electronic system may affect the entire system.
Also optical transceivers need to be cooled to improve their performance. An optical transceiver is typically configured to transmit and receive optical signals to and from a complementary optical connector via optically active devices, such as a light-emitting device and a light-receiving device.
An effective and trusted solution is use of thermal conductive substrates that enable efficient distribution of heat and transport of generated heat to a housing. However, in particular in the case of densely packed components and components that generate different amounts of heat, such solution still poses problems.
Improvements are therefore desired.